Depression
by NightRose1400
Summary: Zatanna is depressed and distraught (heavy on the 'dis') from so many missions from Batman. To ease it Robin and Zatanna have a little make out session. For TheBirdandTheMagician.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
**  
**AN: CHALANT ALL THE WAY!**

* * *

"Has Bats ever heard of a _'break'_?!" Wally complained and all the teens entered the Cave after a mission at twelve thirty at night.

"Sometimes." Robin mumbled with a groan

"I wish he heard of one _all_ the time." Rocky says rubbing the back of her neck

Zatanna, Artemis, M'gann and Rocky all walked to the kitchen, despite their clothes being covered in Clayface's clay.

The guys hit the showers and the girls came back, with fresh clothes, clean hair, and food for everyone to eat, to see they were no longer there.

"Where did they go?" M'gann asked

"I guess they went to hit the showers." Rocky said

"Guess they didn't realize Zee could've just cleaned them up." Artemis scoffed

"Guess not." Zatanna concluded

_One hour later..._

The guys walked back into the kitchen/living room of the Cave where the girls were, with wet hair and clean, fresh clothes.

Zatanna had just finished a bowl of watermelon, when she heard the guys enter the room. "Hey, guys." she greeted

Robin looked over to Zatanna and noticed she looked as if she was never engaged in a battle with Clayface. "Hey, Zee, where did you get all cleaned up?" he asked her

"My magic," she said flicking her wrist and letting a few sparks fly, "you guys left before I could even let you know I could have done that for you." Zatanna smirked. "oh well" she sighed

Wally groaned in frustration, and facepalmed. "Really?" he groaned.

"Really." Zatanna said.

Robin sat down next to Zatanna and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Zatanna yawned and stretched her arms out, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." she said getting up from the couch.

While everyone said their goodnights, Zatanna and Robin had already sneaked off to Zatanna's room.

_In Zatanna's room..._

Zatanna laid down on her bed with a tank top and shorts on. Robin laid next to her as they both stared up at the ceiling. Robin rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, puling her closer. She saw he had not taken off his glasses off, so she slipped them off his face.

"Hey." she whispered

"Hey." Robin said

She saw his ocean blue eyes shining in the dim lamp light. "We _need_ a break, Dick." she said

"I know, Zee, but it _is_ apart of the hero gig." Dick said

Zatanna sighed. Dick kissed her cheek, and she sighed. "I know,"

Seeing that Zatanna was depressed, Dick smirked. "Here." Dick said as he cupped her face and began to kiss her.

Zatanna felt Dick lick her lips with his tongue, wanting inside her mouth. With a breathy gasp, she opened her mouth, and let his hot tongue slip inside her mouth. Dick had an idea, he broke the kiss, and smirked at her. They wrestled for a minute until he was on top and pinning her to the mattress. She felt her top ride up above her waist. Zatanna felt one of Dick's hand rest on the exposed skin. She smiled up at Dick, and slip her hand into his hair slowly dragging her nails across his scalp. Dick's smirk got wider, as he lowered his lips onto hers. While one of her hands massaged his scalp, the other was pressed against his chest, balling up his shirt. Zatanna felt him nip at her bottom lip, and she decided that he could once again enter her mouth. Suddenly, Dick's tongue slips out of her mouth, and is running up and down her neck.

"Dick," Zatanna gasped

Dick looked up at her with smirk, she smirked back and suddenly flipped them over with her on top.

"You sneaky little-" Dick began

"Ah," Zatanna said putting a finger over his lips, "Shut up and kiss me." She commanded

Dick smirked, as one of Dick's hands found its way to the back of her neck, and brought her face closer to his. As Dick kissed her, he took out the ribbon their held her air in a pony tail, and let her long wavy hair fall around them. Zatanna tore her lips away from his and smirked at him. She placed one hand on the left side of his face and smiled sweetly. Zatanna let him catch his breath and began twinning her fingers in his raven black hair.

"Zee," he whispered with a groan,

"Hmm?" she asked

"I love you." Dick whispered

"I love you too, Richard." Zatanna said

Dick sat up with Zatanna straddling him. She took this opportunity to press him against the wall. She smirked. He smirked too. Dick felt her once again press her lips onto his, and he groaned on contact. Zatanna's fingers once again twinned in his raven.

The two teens finally settled down. Robin wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waist, and pulled her closer and closer to him. With their legs entangled in the bed sheets and eachother's, the fell asleep. Ad suddenly, if Zatanna figured she would get this every time out of Dick when she was depressed because of a mission, she might just pretend to be depressed more often.

* * *

**AN: this fic is for TheBirdAndTheMAgician. I tried and I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
